Spring Fever
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: Luka Megurine has had a crush on Miku for awhile, but has been way too shy to at upon it. Feeling hopeless, Luka almost gives up until Gumi, her best friend, finds out and doesn't stop bothering her about it. What can one lovestruck girl do?
1. Why do I feel this way?

The early morning sky shone a dim gray, with a bright sun hiding under white puffy clouds. A woman with long, luscious strands of vibrant pink hair gazed out her window with a dull expression wavering off her mysterious blue eyes. Luka Megurine was always one to awaken early, always in hopes of viewing the sunrise. However, today Luka found herself feeling rather distraught, her gaze staring at the dew covered grass, a bright green blanket covering the damp brown earth. She just couldn't get her head to stop buzzing with troubling thoughts. Thoughts she had never imagined having, thoughts that revolved around one person only. Hatsune Miku.

Luka didn't know when this started, she and Miku weren't the closest of friends, so to speak yet Luka couldn't help but notice the way she spoke with her childlike voice, the way her magnificent teal eyes sparkled when she was happy, the way she would sing with such a melodious tone. The thoughts drew a tiny pink blush to Luka's cheeks. The pink haired beauty admired Miku, and longed to be friends with the younger girl, however something prevented that.

Luka was too scared.

Luka knew she was being ridiculous, Miku liked everyone, but she barely associated with Luka. The pink haired lady had a cold appearance to her that made even the bravest of people cautious to approach her. Luka hated this, she hated being so shy and timid, but she just didn't know how to approach Miku. There had been one or more times when Miku had tried to start a conversation with Luka, but the pink head would start feeling a tad flustered from Miku's attention that she'd have trouble replying, thus making most conversations between the two subtle and a bit uncomfortable.

With a heavy breath, Luka hopelessly continued her staring into nothingness, searching aimlessly for some idea, some way to get closer to Miku. The pink head was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the continuous knocking on her door until a voice called,

"Luka, are you in there?"

Jolting back into reality with a tiny gasp, Luka quickly stuttered

"y...yeah I'm here, come in Gumi"

The door made a tiny creaking sound as it opened just enough for the green haired girl to slip her way in. Her bright green eyes were shining with energy as she took a seat besides her older friend.

"How are you doing today, my friend?" she questioned, gazing at Luka expectantly.

Luka couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's cheery attitude; at least she could count on Gumi to relieve her from her cluttered thoughts. "I'm doing just fine, and you, Gumi?"

"I'm fantastic!" The green head hummed as she fell backwards, sprawled against the light pink bed sheets that had been neatly made.

Luka smiled warmly "and why's that?"

Gumi quickly sat upright, a silly grin plastered on her face. "I'll tell you why, it's the first day of spring!"

"Oh is that so?" Luka asked picking up a mini calendar from her drawer.

"Of course" Gumi proudly exclaimed. "I have been counting the days after all!"

"Umm Gumi, you're one day off" Luka pointed out, watching as the green head snatched the calendar out of her hands.

"Let me see that!" she roared, narrowing her eyes at the teller of days, before obtaining a crestfallen expression. "Oh man, you're right...I was so sure today was the 20th"

"Aww, cheer up Gumi" Luka comforted her friend, pulling her into a small hug. "Now you have something to look forward to tomorrow, right?"

Gumi's face lit up. "Yeah, I guess one more day isn't so bad!" she laughed "in fact it's not bad at all!"

Rolling her eyes, Luka playfully teased, "It's just like you, Gumi to get the date wrong"

The green head pouted. "It's not my fault I don't pay close attention to things!"

"Yes it is"

"Oh shut up"

The two shared a quick giggle before settling down, listening in a calm silence to the sound of the birds singing. After a short while, Gumi got up and said, "I'm going to make myself some tea, you want some?"

Luka nodded, "Tea sounds lovely right about now, thank you!"

"No problem Luka, I'll call you when it's ready" Gumi dismissed herself, running down the halls and probably annoying a bunch of tired Vocaloids.

Sighing softly, Luka stood up and stretched, feeling the brisk morning air nip at her bare arms and legs. The young lady knew it was getting warmer, but not quite enough for shorts to be worn. Browsing through her outfits, Luka settled on a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. After getting changed she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she gazed at the mirror thinking about how Miku would never want to hang with someone like her, but she quickly dismissed the thought as she heard Gumi shout,

"Luka, get down here!"

The pink haired lady couldn't help but smile to herself as she shouted in reply, "I'm coming!"

As soon as Luka was downstairs she was greeted by the sight of a cheerful Gumi placing three porcelain cups filled with hot tea onto the table. Sitting at the table was a grumpy blond haired girl whose cerulean eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"You woke me up for tea?" She snapped at Gumi who only smiled at the harsh question.

"Of course, Rin, I know just how much you like getting up early!"

Rin narrowed her eyes even more if that was possible. "Actually Gumi, you know I hate getting up early"

Chuckling lightly, Gumi wrapped her arms around the unhappy blond, "You're just tired because you were up all night playing your DS, weren't you?"

The younger girl let out a small huff but didn't deny what Gumi had said, giving Gumi a reason to wear a triumphant smile. "I knew it Rin, I can read you like a book!"

Luka made herself present by sitting in the seat besides Rin, giving the young teen a warm smile as a greeting.

"Hey Luka" Rin grumbled.

"Luka!" Gumi gasped, having just realized the pink haired lady was standing there. "Tell Rin to quit being such a meanie"

"A meanie?" Rin asked, an amused smile dancing across her lips, "so is that what you think about me?"

The green head suddenly hugged Rin tighter, almost choking the tired girl. "Of course not Rin, I love you!"

The small blond smiled softly, "I love you too, Gumi" she replied.

Luka almost forgot that Gumi and Rin had been dating. It had been so unexpected when one morning Gumi had announced that she and the blond were together, sure the two were really close friends but they always were bickering. Like an old married couple, Luka couldn't help but think. Rin had been more embarrassed about the public affection at first, but she slowly started to get used to Gumi's embarrassing ways. Luka thought the two were a great match.

She sipped her tea, lost in thought before a shout brought her to reality once again.

"Ice-cream for breakfast!" A blue haired man squealed as her dashed into the kitchen, heading straight for the freezer and he almost made it until a hand griped firmly on his blue scarf, choking him. The hand belonged to the feisty Meiko Sakine, her golden brown eyes were glaring at the choking man by the name of Kaito.

"We are not having Ice-cream for breakfast again" the woman simply stated, brushing back her short brown hair.

Groaning in annoyance, Kaito mumbled, "but there's nothing else that can satisfy a hungry Kaito..."

"Good morning everyone" Meiko greeted, ignoring Kaito's constant whining as he tried to reach for the freezer, but to no avail.

"Morning Meiko!" Gumi airily greeted with a happy smile.

The brown haired lady swiftly opened up the fridge, grabbing a bottle of sake before closing it again. She grinned at the cold bottle before popping the cap off with a bottle opener.

Luka smiled amusingly at the older lady. "You yell at Kaito for wanting ice-cream for breakfast yet you're drinking sake?"

Meiko shot her a look before simply stating "There is never a bad time to drink sake" She then proceeded to drink the contents of the bottle, a silly grin on her face.

Luka glanced at the others, knowing they were thinking the same. It was best not to argue with Meiko unless you wanted your head bit off.

Finishing her tea, Luka stood up, politely excusing herself before entering another room. The pink head wasn't a big fan of crowds and the kitchen was becoming just too crowded for her likings. She seated herself on the couch with a quiet sigh. Today would be a perfect day to just sit back and relax, and that's all the pink haired lady had planned to do.

"Hi Luka!" the familiar voice caused Luka's breath to catch in her throat and her heart to beat a little faster. Standing by the doorway was Miku, her hair messy and her pajamas all ruffled, yet she still looked beautiful in Luka's eyes. The pinkett quickly cursed herself for thinking such a thought as Miku sat beside her, a small smile on her face. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

Luka felt like she forgot how to speak, her mind was clouded and all she could manage to say was "yeah"

An awkward silence passed between the two and Luka couldn't help but mentally scold herself for being such a wuss, she was older than Miku after all, she should know how to handle a situation.

"I should get something to eat" Miku said after awhile, she stood up, giving Luka a polite smile. "See you later, okay?"

"Okay" Luka shyly murmured in reply as she watched Miku run back into the other room, feeling as if she was the biggest idiot in the world.

**AN: Yeah, I boredly just started typing this up. I may or may not continue. It was originally for my DA account but y'know, I haven't posted on here in awhile. So I hope you like it. Or not. I couldn't care less ^-^**


	2. I can't get you out of my mind

A couple minutes passed by with Luka thinking to herself. She noticed that she had been doing this quite a lot lately, but she just couldn't help it. She wondered if Miku ever once thought about her, but then dismissed that thought. Of course Miku wouldn't be wasting her time worrying over the pinkett, Miku had her own problems to deal with. The sad reality stung Luka's heart, but facts were facts. The tealett seemed so far away, yet so close by, as if the older girl could just reach out to grasp her, only for the younger one to be pulled an inch away every time she tried.

"LUKA!"

The startled pinkett gasped as she felt something collide into her, one of Gumi's famous glomps, she had to guess.

"I gotcha!" Gumi laughed as she hugged her older friend tightly. "You should of seen the look on your face!"

A little annoyed, Luka muttered in reply, "You really shouldn't scare someone like that; you could give them a heart attack."

Rolling her eyes, Gumi responded, "Sure, Luka, you're totally gonna get a heart attack from harmless, 'ol Gumi."

"I must say I can see that happening with you being who you are." Luka muttered wearing a small grin on her face.

"Gumi, you ditched me!" The blonde girl, Rin, entered the room with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "You can't just leave me like that, I demand an apology!"

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, princess!" Gumi stuck out her tongue, quoting a line from some dumb Internet meme that she had probably came across. "I couldn't help it; Luka is just so fun to scare!" Her grin widened as she exclaimed, "You really need to try it sometime, Rin!"

Rin let out a tiny huff as she shook her head. "Unlike you, Gumi, I try to be respectful of my elders." She scolded at the green haired girl as if she were some child. "I'm sure Luka doesn't appreciate that."

"Of course she does!" Gumi gasped as she wrapped her arms around Luka in a death hug. "Don't ya, Luka?"

"Y'know Gumi, you could learn a thing or two from your girlfriend." Luka replied as she attempted to pry the greenett off of her, but to no avail.

"Whaaaaat?" Gumi complained. "I'm older than Rin, so SHE should be the one learning things from ME!"

The blonde snorted, "You may be older, but I'm more mature." She flashed Gumi a triumphant grin as she added, "Luka thinks so too!"

"That's not true!" Gumi roared, "Tell her it isn't true, Luka!"

Bluntly, the pinkett said, "Rin is more mature than you."

Crestfallen, the green haired girl whimpered. "I guess that makes me annoying, being so immature and stupid."

"Oh shut up, Gumi." Rin mumbled as she joined her and Luka on the couch, pulling her girlfriend into a tight squeeze. "That's why everyone likes you Gumi! You're so happy, and you make everyone smile, even when they're feeling really down." Her cheeks turned pink with a tiny blush as she continued, "It's one of the many reasons I love you."

Overcome with joy, Gumi launched herself at the younger girl, covering her face with loving kisses. "I love you too, Rinny bear!"

Luka watched the two girls with a warm smile on her face. They were so happy together, and as much as the pinkett hated herself for it, she could not help but feel jealous. How she longed to have someone who would tell her that they loved her. To have someone who'd hold her and kiss her and make her feel special. She wished for Miku to like her just as much as she liked the tealett, and knowing the likeness of that happening made the pinkett go crazy with sadness.

"Hey Luka, are you feeling ok?" Gumi asked as she and Rin looked at the pinkett with worried expressions.

"Huh, I'm fine, why ask?" Luka replied, putting up a smile as a happy front.

"You're crying." Rin answered. "Did something happen?"

Luka hastily wiped her teary eyes. "There must have been something in my eyes." She murmured as an excuse, which by the looks on Gumi and Rin's faces, wasn't a very good one.

"Are you sure...?" Gumi started to ask but was silenced as the all too familiar tealett strolled back into the room, dressed with hair neatly put into her signature pigtails.

"Sorry to but in!" She apologized, "but I was wondering if anybody wanted to watch a movie?"

"A movie sounds delightful, Miku-chan!" Gumi cheered as she threw herself at the tealett causing a sigh to come out of Rin.

Luka felt extremely jealous as she watched Gumi hugging Miku. She wished that could be her hugging the cute tealett like that. Oh how she wished. Her mind raced back to her earlier thoughts about Miku, about how much she wished to be with her. She must of been lost in her thoughts for a long time, for when she finally come back to reality Miku was staring right at her with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Did you hear me, Luka?" The said tealett asked.

"I...I'm sorry, what?" Luka stammered as an embarrassed blush covered her face. She hadn't even noticed that Miku was asking her something!

"She asked you what movie you wanted to watch." Gumi said with a sigh. "Honestly Luka, you're so hopeless, always dozing off like that!"

"I don't want to watch anything" Luka muttered as she rose from her seat, only for a hand to grab her wrist, stopping her from moving any farther.

"Come on Luka!" Miku pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Please stay and watch a movie with us!"

Luka's blush increased as she slowly pulled her arm free from Miku's grip. How could she say no with Miku's big, teal eyes gazing at her like that? She sighed in defeat, before shyly murmuring, "Fine."

The tealett smiled. "Yay!"

Luka said nothing more as she resumed her spot on the couch, her gaze fixated on the ground.

Gumi couldn't help but study her friend's odd behavior, something was wrong with Luka, and Gumi had a feeling Miku was involved.

AN: Wow, people actually reviewed this story! That makes me so happy happy ;w; So, I will continue it! (Though I have no idea how it'll turn out yet, lol) Anyways, awhile ago I fell in love with the Negitoro pairing, I mean it's just too adorable! So….yeah! Thanks for reading.


End file.
